Recognition
by iadoreinu
Summary: Just a story about a girl meeting a boy. She changes because of it, but was it for the better? You decide...


Katelyn Oprondek

Recognition. Most people search for it and love when it's given. I don't know about you, but I am not one of those people. I would rather slide by unnoticed and safely get through my high school years. I don't know if my relationship with Aiden, and consequently the loss of my anonymity, was beneficial or not; you can decide for yourself once you've read my story…

When I woke up that morning I felt…off somehow. I felt weird. You know the feeling that you get when you know you're going to have a good day? It was kind of like that, but it was less definitive. I shook off the feeling as I got out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed my usual jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. I then sleepily made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I finished in the bathroom I plodded downstairs and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast. My parents were probably already gone, already working in their office building so they could give their only child everything she wanted. Too bad they didn't realize that the only thing she wanted was some time with her parents.

I picked up my light blue backpack and made sure I had everything I would need for school. I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. I started on my long walk to school. It didn't help that it was the end of October. The ice cold wind blew through my thin jacket. '_Why didn't I wear a heavier coat?' _I asked myself. I hugged myself, trying to keep out the cold air. I still had a 20 minute walk. With all the money my parents had, you'd think they could get me a car right? Oh no. Driving was too dangerous. I could crash into something and die. I suppose my parents thought that it would be better for me to die of hypothermia than a car crash.

Once the school building was in view, I started jogging. I was trying to get some feeling back in my limbs. My nose was frozen, my eyes were watering, my toes and fingers were tingling. The frosty air burned my lungs as I inhaled. I finally climbed the stairs in front of the red brick building and reached the door. I stepped inside and immediately felt the warm air embrace me. I'd never been more thankful for the heating system.

I walked down to my 1st period class - AP Lit. This was by far my most difficult class, not because of the subject matter, but because my teacher, Mr. Bennett, hated me. He assigned a paper after we read Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. He gave us freedom to choose our own thesis. My thesis was that Jane Eyre was a feminist novel. He gave me a C- because I had an "irrelevant thesis". How could my thesis be irrelevant when I wrote about Jane Eyre like he wanted?! The point is – he lowered my grade when I wrote a good paper. He took points off based on irrational logic. My 4.0 GPA was tarnished by his prejudice against me.

I spent as little time as possible in Mr. Bennett's classroom. I walked in, listened to the lesson, did my homework, then left. As my classmates filed in, I pulled out my text book and opened it. Mr. Bennett entered with the bell and then began to return our Macbeth papers. As he approached my desk I felt my stomach churn nervously. He passed by my desk and placed my stapled paper on the desk. I anxiously turned over the paper. A D+. He gave me a D+. I had never before gotten a D in my life. I suppose I must have made a squeak of indignation or disbelief because the rest of the class turned to look at me and Mr. Bennett was at my desk in a moment.

"Is something wrong Ms. Mathers?" he asked with a small, almost indiscernible smirk on his face.

"It's just…I don't think I deserve this grade." I replied, still in shock.

"Your paper was only worth a D+." He announced loudly "Your grade reflects the effort you put into your paper."

I desperately replied, "Mr. Bennett, I worked for five hours on this paper. I had Mrs. Miller read over it and she said it was one of the best papers she'd ever read." My hands clenched on the surface of my desk.

"Well, I don't believe that your paper was high-quality or even an adequate length to cover the subject."

"My paper was six pages long!"

"I'm sorry. The D+ stands. The grade is not negotiable."

"Mr. Bennett, please!" I cried out urgently. "This grade-"

"Cassie, if you say another word you will be required to attend detention this afternoon!" he declared with finality.

I quickly shut my mouth. I'd never had a detention and I didn't want one now. I couldn't believe Mr. Bennett had gone so far as to threaten detention after he humiliated me like that in front of the entire class. I had this deep fear of being humiliated, which I usually didn't have a problem avoiding because I was so unobtrusive, but today Mr. Bennett decided to make me face the emotions that came with degradation and embarrassment. He had announced my D+ to the entire class. I could still hear my classmates' whispers behind the drone of Mr. Bennett's lesson. I could feel their scathing eyes glancing at me as they gossiped about how the "Brain" got a D. I was starting to wonder why I got out of bed this morning. This day was turning out to be a nightmare.

I was still playing the incident over in my head when the lunch bell rang. I made my way towards the cafeteria. I saw my one-and-only friend Rachel standing by the water fountain, waiting for me like she did every day. I kept walking and she joined me in my path to the cafeteria.

"Cass, you'll never guess what I got…"

Everything she said flew in one ear and out the other. I could hear the lilting sounds of her voice as she spoke passionately about…whatever it was, but I couldn't bring the words into focus. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fiasco that was my 1st period class. I had to come up with a plan to make sure my GPA stayed intact. Mr. Bennett would NOT destroy everything I'd been working for. For years I'd been dedicated to my studies. My goal was to get into any college that I wanted to go to. If that college turned out to be Harvard, I wanted to be prepared. Mr. Bennett was single-handedly ruining any chance I had at getting into a quality school. This was my junior year. All of the colleges look at this year's grades to determine your eligibility for their school. Maybe if I-

"So what did you get me?"

I snapped back to reality when I saw Rachel's face enter my field of vision. I eloquently replied, "Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'? Cassie don't tell me you actually FORGOT!"

"Of course I didn't forget…" I scrambled to pull my scattered thoughts into some semblance of order. Too late.

"Cassandra Nicole Mathers! I've been your best friend for YEARS and you forgot my birthday?! I can't believe you would do that to me." I could see tears building up behind her eyes.

I couldn't believe I actually forgot my best friend's birthday. I felt absolutely horrible. I was a terrible friend. "Rach-I'm SO SORRY! It's just that so many things have been happening. You should hear what Mr. Bennett did this morning. He graded our Macbeth papers and-"

"Cassie, do you seriously think that whatever Mr. Bennett did is more important than remembering your BEST FRIEND'S birthday?! I can't believe you."

I shouted after her as I watched her walk away. "It isn't. Wait! I'm sorry! Rachel!" She was walking swiftly away from me and soon I couldn't even see her anymore. I didn't chase after her. I couldn't blame her. I was so preoccupied by a stupid teacher and my grades that I forgot about her birthday. I decided that I was a terrible friend. I'd make it up to her somehow though. I'd think of something amazing, something so awesome that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at me. I sighed. Who was I kidding…I'd never be able to come up with something that good. Maybe I could Google it? Ugh. Today was the worst day EVER!

After seventh period I weaved in and out of the masses of students crowding the hallways, trying to get home as quickly as possible. I was making my way past a jock and a cheerleader making-out when suddenly I was shoved from behind. I face planted into the couple, my face red and my mouth opening to apologize. Before I could, the slim bleached blonde cheerleader pushed me - HARD. I fell to the floor just before I heard her complain "Oh my goodness. I can't believe you just did that." She shot me a look that could kill a small animal as she reached into her locker. She pulled out a thermal mug of coffee and then proceeded to pour its contents over my head.

I gasped in surprise and discomfort as I felt the liquid flow down from the top of my head. I could feel it on my face, ruining what little makeup I had put on. My hair was soaked through and my shirt was sticking to me. I saw her stalk away, dragging her boyfriend behind her. I was sitting in a puddle of coffee with the rest of my classmates standing around me and laughing. I looked down to assess the damage to my appearance. I looked horrible. My dark brown hair was already starting to curl up, the coffee destroying all the progress I'd made with the flat iron this morning. I could feel the strands of my wet hair across my face. My clothes were going to stain. My backpack probably wouldn't look the same either. I could feel the tears start to rise up, but I hastily pushed them away for later. I couldn't cry in front of all of these people. I wished they would leave and find something better to do than stare at me and laugh.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I heard a voice call out above me. I lifted my eyes and realized who was speaking. It was HIM. Aiden Knight, the most popular boy in school.

I realized I'd been staring for far too long so I replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." I hoped he couldn't tell I was lying. I went to stand up and slipped on the coffee that still lay on the cold linoleum. He caught my arm as I fell and my descent halted. I looked up at him, embarrassment plainly etched onto my face. I could still hear snickers from the other students in the hallway.

"Come on" he said, "Let's get you out of here."

He pulled me out of the coffee puddle and past the crowding students. I heard some of his friends calling him, but he kept walking with me in tow. I ducked my head and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, which was pretty difficult because I was covered in coffee. It felt like every eye was following me, maybe because of the coffee stains on my clothes or my dripping wet hair. Or the fact that it was Aiden leading me through the masses of teenagers.

We made it through the halls and approached the main entrance. Aiden opened the front door. I was immediately blasted by the cold autumn air. I shivered and stopped short. I'd left my coat in my locker and the frigid air cooled my damp clothing. I was so enveloped in my own thoughts that I was surprised when I felt something warm and heavy hit my shoulders. I looked down and saw a dark brown leather jacket around my shoulders.

"You'll get sick if you go out there like that" Aiden said in response to my quizzical glance. "Now come on."

He pulled me along, across the parking lot and toward an old black Cadillac El Dorado.

"Get in" he called as he hurried around the car to the driver's seat.

I stood and stared. I hadn't realized that his intentions were to drive me home.

"Oh. No. It's fine. You don't have to drive me. I'll be fine…" I protested weakly.

"I'm not about to let you walk home with my coat." He smirked. "Just get in. I'm a safe driver I promise." When I hesitated he said, "It's a lot warmer in here than it will be walking home." I couldn't find a reason to walk home in the freezing cold. I slid into the passenger seat and dropped my backpack at my feet. I shivered again.

"It'll be warm soon" he promised as he eased his car out of the parking space. The heat was on full blast and was steadily getting warmer. I tried to settle into the seat, but wound up shifting uncomfortably. Would my sodden clothes ruin his car? Or his jacket for that matter? As he slowly navigated around the other cars leaving the parking lot I suddenly became aware that I was riding home with Aiden Knight, the king of Cedar Lake High.

He enrolled in CLHS a year ago, just after moving from Beverly Hills. You'd think he would look down on all of us in our small town in southern Illinois, but he'd immediately earned the respect of almost everyone at school. His charismatic and outgoing personality endeared him to the rest of the school. He was hard working and talented; he worked hard at school—a model student. The student body wanted to be him (or be with him) and the teachers adored him. And he was only a sophomore at the time!

Now, as a junior, he walked confidently through the halls, grabbing the attention of every female in the vicinity. His good looks were an addition to his popularity. As captain of the football team he would have been popular even without his dark brown hair that fell with a gentle sweep around his startlingly green eyes.

"So, you're Cassie right? We have pre-calc together I think." His voice interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen over the car.

"Yeah, I'm Cassie. And we do have math together. Fourth period."

"So, Cassie, where am I headed?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I live on Oak Street." I replied. "It's a couple blocks south."

"Have you figured out how you are going to explain your wardrobe to your parents?"

"I don't plan on telling them."

He glanced at me and asked "Won't they see you when you get home?"

"No. They work late." I shot back with ice in my voice.

His eyebrows shot up. He replied, "Touchy subject, huh?"

"No."

He glanced in my direction and made a sympathetic face that made it seem like he knew what I was talking about. It made me wonder about his parents.

"What about your mom and dad?" I questioned.

"My mom works for an accounting firm." His voice tightened as he spoke.

I spoke before I thought about the odd tone of his voice. "And your dad?"

There was a long pause. I realized belatedly that he probably hadn't wanted me to ask about his dad. That was why he didn't volunteer the information. I was about to tell him not to answer when he sighed. Finally he said softly, "He's been gone for a long time."

"Oh, Aiden I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No" he said sharply, "don't be sorry. He left us. He's not dead-at least I don't think so. He doesn't check in, so I wouldn't even know if he did kick the bucket." The raw resentment and pain that I heard in his voice was heartbreaking. I didn't know how to answer, so I said nothing at all.

As we approached my street, I directed Aiden to the right hand lane. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was my fault that you got a coffee bath. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into you. So, really, it was the least I could do."

I reached for my seatbelt and realized I was still wearing his coat. I moved to take it off and said, "I'm sorry if I made your jacket smell like coffee. I really appreciate it."

He took the coat and said, "Hey, Cassie" as I reached for the door handle. I turned and met his cool green eyes with an inquiring look. "I'm really glad we met today."

I was taken aback by his forthright statement. "Uh, me too." I turned away and got halfway to the handle when I turned back to him. A stupid thought burst out of my mouth unbidden. "You're different than I thought you'd be."

He smirked and asked, "What did you think I'd be like?"

I felt my shoulders rise into a shrug and replied "I didn't think you'd even look my way, let alone save me from complete and utter humiliation." The saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' came to mind. The thing was, I usually didn't. I was so stunned in my realization that he was much more down to earth than I had expected him to be that I almost missed what he said next.

"Maybe we should talk again and get to know each other a little better. That way we can both get rid of our first misconceptions of each other."

I hadn't realized he had such an impressive vocabulary. I didn't know how to respond. If he was just being nice, then I'd make a fool of my self by saying ok. The look behind his smirk, however, made me think that he was genuinely asking to hang out sometime. Thankfully he spoke before I could embarrass myself with a response.

"I'll talk you tomorrow in pre-calc, Cassie. Go get inside and get warm." His observation made me realize that I was getting cold without his jacket to warm me. I reluctantly reached for the handle again and said, "See you tomorrow Aiden. And thanks." He smiled back at me as I grabbed my backpack and opened the door of his El Dorado. The frosty air bit into my skin as I got out of the car. I ran up the steps to my front door and made quick work of the lock. I opened the door and was about to step inside when something made me turn back. I saw Aiden sitting in his car, still on the curb outside my house, smiling back at me. I gave a little wave which he returned before gliding away down the street.

I closed the front door and leaned against it. My terrible day turned around thanks to the intriguing boy who waltzed completely unexpectedly into my life and defied all of my expectations. I still had all the same problems that I had before Aiden helped me, but they now seemed a little less upsetting. Aiden helped me more than he realized. I took one more glance out the window and had a feeling that I'd be seeing more of him in the near future.

The morning after the Day from Hell I woke up bright an early, determined to start this day with a more positive attitude.


End file.
